Following Your Paw Steps
by SleepyDeepy
Summary: They say we all have a Ancestor to guide us down the path that is set out for us. Meet Wildpaw, a young she-cat that is plagued with nightmares, soon she will find out that there not just nightmares. (sorry the summary isn't good, plz read *bows*)


The moon seemed to shone above the two she-cats as they sat close to each other, Wild smiles brightly as she sits next to River, their tails touch wrapped around each other as they sat in front of the lake they waves gently swayed in front of them, the smaller brown she-cat nuzzled the other she-cat as they watch the sky, their breathing were slow and in sink "you know we can leave." River says licking Wild messy fur resulting in her purring, looking down Wild replied "where would we go?" Wild asks wondering how far River had planned.

River smiled and replied "we can travel over the hills. I'm sure there would be another forest like this one." Thinking Wild replied with a nod "ok but let's wait in till the clans meet, it will be safer then." River smiles at this and stops grooming Wild "ok Wild" she nuzzles Wild before getting up "race you to the lake" River smirks before bounding off "Hey! No fare you had a head start" Wild yells with a smile before heading off to catch up to River who was already half way there.

Unknowing to them a pair of eyes were watching them, the cat hisses under his breath as he digs his claws into the ground "Storm will hear of this" he growls under his breath as he turns around heading quickly to the camp making sure his footsteps are quite, his stump of a tail swaying angrily behind him as he ran "Storm! Storm!" the cat yowls sliding into the leader den almost bumping into the once sleeping figure "What!" a large dark grey tom hissed angrily at the other tom hating that he was woken his green eyes glowing in the dim light shifting his large body around so now he was sitting up "I hope the new you bring me is important enough to wake me" he says looking at Sun his attion now fully on him "I saw Wild with a She-cat from the Tribe of the Forever Ice" hear this Storm stop up anger filled his eyes "WHAT!" he yowls his tail swaying behind him angrily "I'll rip that traitor to shreds" Storm says getting up and heading out the den "Storm i-I think you should wait in till Wild get b-back" Stoping Storm turned around and looked at his deputy "your right Sun I should wait." He moves to his bed and lays down anger still in his eyes "call a clan meeting when she gets back." Storm grumbles staring at the wall angrily as Sun walked out of the Den.

Smiling joyfully to herself Wild walked happily though the camp entrance a trout hung from her mouth.

"Happy hunting?" Snow ask with a soft smile his eyes looked over at his once crush, Wild nodded back at him "ya though I did get more wet then a I wanted" she laughs to herself, she was soaked to the bone "knowing you, you probably jumped in after the fish." He laughs with her, nodding she chuckles "your right, I did." She smiles "well I better get this to the fresh-kill pile before I end up getting told off by Storm, talk to you later." Giving Snow one last nod she headed to the fresh-kill pile and placed the trout there before walking towards the warrior's den Stopping when she heard something.

Wild's ears twitched a bit hearing a familiar, yet angry yowl "Storm has called for a tribe meeting" Sun yowls his eyes wondered to Wild and he hisses to himself heading into Storms den to find Storm standing up and heading to the clearing, Wild's stomach seemed to flip 'I don't have a good feeling about this' she says to herself.

Wild's ear's twitch a little as she sits at the back looking ahead listing to Storms words "Wild will you come here?" Storm hisses, confused Wild stood up walking though the rows of cats heading to Storm stopping in front of the tom "what is it Stor-" before she could ask claws racking across her face making her stumble and fall in shook she looked at him as blood dripped from her fresh wound.

Wild looked up at Storm fear filled her eyes "Wild, you have been meeting with a she-cat, a she-cat form another tribe no less" as he spoke this word Wild's eyes widen in shock as her tribe mates gasp in shock "h-how did yo-" she was once again interrupted by Storm "I should kill you" he spits at her stepping toward the small she-cat "but since you've been such a good warrior in till now I'll give you a choice you can either take your punishment or you can kill the she-cat you've been meeting to prove how loyal you are" Storm smiles slyly looking at the she-cat, placing a claw under her chine to make her look at him, she mumbles something under her breath "what was that Wild?" he smirks believing he had her in his paws "no" she says as she shakenly stood up looking the larger tom in the eyes a fire inside her light "I would rather die than kill her" she hisses her tail stood proudly behind her, scowling Storm moves his paw behind him his claw unsheathed "then die you shell" he hisses swiping his claws across Wild's neck, jumping quickly Wild moved back hissing at him her teeth baring.

Stone lunged at Wild biting at her scruff, digging her claws into Wild back, yowling in pain Wild shifted her head reaching to Stone's tail and pulling at it, as Storm leaped at Wild she move shifted, resulting in Storm knocking Stone off her.

A painful yowl came from the she-cat as she is thrown with Storm.

Looking at Wild her eyes began to fill with rage as she notices the grey tail hanging from Wild mouth, she was about to lunch again at Wild again but Storm bet her to it, running he quickly got to Wild.

He raked a claw over her good eye blinding her before pining her to the floor "Tell me the she-cat!" he yowls at her as he slowly digs his claw into her throat, Wild spites at him and hisses at him "n-n-never." Growling Storm moved his claws and bites down on her neck ripping it out of her throat, Wild gasps trying to some air before everything goes black.

Wildpaw woke up with a shaken jolt her breath was quick as tears fell down from her eyes, her long fur stood on ends as she dug her claws into the moss bed under her, as she tried to slow her breathing "it's was a dream, it was a dream" she repeats to herself her as she sits down, still shaking, "Wildpaw a-are you ok?" Harepaw asks looking at his friend yawning a bit after, sitting up next to her "did you have another nightmare?" He asks looking at her as she shakes her head, she nuzzles closed to her best friend sniffling a bit as he whispers to her trying to calm her down "it was not real Wildpaw, they can't hurt you."

 **Hi um I wanted to say thank you for reading this and um I do need some help making character's, if you're willing to help just comment the character's name, what they look like and how they act, oh and what clan you want them in, if you want to know more about the clans just go onto my profile ^^.**

 **-Edit-**

 **I hope this version is a bit better (this isn't the best one but it's better –I think-)**


End file.
